piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Guild
Definition A guild is a collection of pirates who have come together to reap the benefits of cooperation. Guilds can form from pirates who have crewed together, friends or just total strangers. They can have hundreds of members or be an exclusive club of just a few. The player who creates the Guild is called the Guild Master or GM, not to be confused with Game Master. They have the powers to recruit new members, remove members, promote and demote as well as name another member to the Guild Master rank. Officers have the power to add or remove new members, but only the Guild Master can promote or demote officers. Veterans have the power to recruit new members, but NOT remove. Creating A Guild Any unlimited access pirate can create a guild at anytime. Simply go to the Guild Tab under the Hearties Menu. If you are not currently in a guild, you can create your own guild. You will become the Guild Master and can begin inviting members. It may take one or two days to get your Guild Name approved. In the interim, a number will appear over your pirate. (Ex. The daggers guild) Naming Guide *No foul language *No inappropriate mixed case. For example: Neither JoePirate nor joEpiRAte. Joe McPirate is ok. *No Disney characters or other cartoon characters *No exact characters from the Pirates movies and no mixing of exact character names. For example: Elizabeth Turner, William Sparrow *No sentences *Names must be at least three letters *No names that imply that you're a Disney employee *No copyrighted names *No non-English words *No religious names *No references to anything illegal *Apostrophes, Periods and Dashes are the only punctuation/symbols allowed, but must be separated by a letter. *No personally identifiable information. For example, you can't use your own name. *No military ranks, such as General, Colonel, Lieutenant, Commander, Captain, etc. Joining A Guild Unguilded pirates can be invited to join a guild by an officer, veteran or GM. But, a regular member may openly recruit potential members with an officer only needed to send the formal invite. Guilds can have their own guidelines for membership. There is no restriction and pirates cannot be forced to allow a member they don't want. Guilds could be based on gender, Notoriety level, accomplishments - some even have only Dwarf members. An Invite Code can also be sent, so a pirate can decide to join at a later time. Once a pirate joins, they are at the Member Level. They can later be upgraded to Officer, or Veteran. Officers An officer has the power to recruit or drop members and/or veterans of a guild. They are chosen by the Guild Master and only the GM has the power to promote or demote officers. Officers can not remove more than 5 members a day. This limitation was added to prevent guild sabotage by disgruntled officers or pirates from outside guilds purging a complete roster. Only the GM can make you an officer, so don't get too cocky about becoming one right after you join a guild. Veterans Veterans is a new rank that has just been released recently. Veterans have the ability to invite members to the guild, but do not have the power to drop members from the guild. Veterans can be booted from the guild instantly by an officer. Naming a Successor The Guild Master can name a member of the guild to become the Guild Master at any time and they will be demoted to the rank of officer afterwards. Guild Chat While a member of a guild, a pirate can post messages under the Guild tab in the Chat box. These messages will appear in Blue and can only be read by other members who are online. Leaving a Guild Parting ways is as simple as selecting Leave Guild from the Hearties menu, but a pirate could also be kicked out by an officer or the GM. EACH guild has its own rules that could result in dismissal. As with joining - there is no restriction. Also, if for any reason, the Guild Master pirate is deleted or their account closed - there will be no guildmaster until a requst is sent. Appoint a New Guildmaster If the guildmaster of a guild wishes to leave, he can pick a member of his guild, and choose "Appoint as Guildmaster". This will demote the current guildmaster to officer, and promote the chosen member to guildmaster. Category:Character Category:Game Play